Depends On The One Day
by Northern Snow Song
Summary: Will has finally come back and found that he has a son. His son William and Elizabeth have both seen the green flash from the beach and are now keen to see Will. Especially his son, as he has never seen his father. There's many questions he wants to ask.
1. Chapter 1

_I've always wanted to write a Pirates of the Caribbean story, and now I am Yay!_

_I hope everyone likes it. Thank you Queen Nightshade,(who is my twin sister Yay!) for beta-ing it for me.. _

Depends on the one day

William ran down the grassy slope, his boots kicking up the sand as he ran waving his hands in the air towards the ship in the distance.  
"Father!" he cried out loud.  
Elizabeth ran behind her son, thinking about the bright green flash which had just pierced the dark sky. William ran onto the beach as he saw his father coming out of a rowboat with Bootstrap. Will knelt onto his knees and threw his hands out for his son, who came jumping into his arms. As Will hugged his son, he felt strange - as though he had known William all this life, even though this was only the first time they had met.  
"Let me see your face!" said Will, grabbing his son's checks and staring into his eyes. At first, he looked shocked, but then he smiled. "You've got your mother's eyes… and you've got my nose." Will touched his son's little nose and laughed. "How old are you, ten?" said Will, not giving his son a chance to talk.

"I'm ten years old." he replied "I've missed never knowing you, father. Mother told me stories about you; I can not believe you're here!"  
Will smiled; he could not stop looking at his son.  
"I have a son" Will kept thinking to himself in delighted disbelief.  
He looked up as he saw his wife in the distance. "Elizabeth" he whispered.  
He held his son's hand and got to his feet as Elizabeth came running to her husband in such joy that as she went to kiss him, she and he fell onto the bright sand, the sea waves covering them as they laughed.

William looked at his parents and cringed "Eew kissing!" he laughed.

"Son," called Will as he helped his wife up. "What's your name?"

"William Turner" he replied.

"You named him William!" said Will hugging his wife.

"I knew you would be pleased" said Elizabeth. Holding her husband's head to hers as a few tears fell from her pale cheeks.

Will stroked then away. "You kept it safe?" he asked to her.

"Of course" she replied.  
Will smiled and hugged her once again.  
Bootstrap got out of the rowboat and walked over to his grandson.  
William looked up at the tall man before him. "Grandfather Bootstrap Bill Turner!" He ran over and hugged him around the middle.  
Bootstrap looked down and ruffed his grandson's hair, "Just bootstrap will do" he chuckled "You look just like Will when he was young."  
William looked up and smiled, then ran over to his father again. "Is that your ship, the _Flying Dutchman_?" he shouted, pointing to the ship in the distance.  
Will swung his head around to face his ship "Yes, that's her."

"Can I go aboard? Please father!" said William.

"Well…" replied Will stroking his chin "If that's alright?" he sad looking at Bootstrap. His father nodded nodded.

"Yes!" shouted William, jumping up and down. "I'm going aboard the best pirate ship in the whole ocean!"  
Elizabeth ran after her son, saying "calm down now, William!"  
They all went into the small row boat and sailed out towards the ship which rocked on the waves.

"There it is!" pointed William, leaning far over the edge of the boat.  
Will looked at Elizabeth, his hair blowing in the wind. He looked sad. "I wish you could both stay with me." He said

"It's alright, Will," she replied, placing her hand on his. "You had to make a choice; you did not want for yourself."

"I wish I told you more - everyday – when I saw you, how much I love you" he said.

"I know" she replied look up at the _Flying Dutchman_, which looked magnificent, its sails blowing in the strong breeze. It looked so proud and triumphant.  
"On board we go!" said Will, climbing up the ladder and onto the deck, followed by the others.  
"Wow! Real pirates!" he shouted, looking at the crew who looked relaxed leaning against the sides of the ship.

"It's captain Turner's son!" they all muttered.  
"Your father has been the best captain we ever had" said one crew mate looking down at William.  
"I bet he is!" the boy replied.  
Will came on deck his ship and all the crew started to quickly get back to work, scrubbing the already shinny deck of the ship. "Hey, men! It's alright, you can relax. The deck looks fine." They all looked shocked as they stopped working.

"Take the day off, crew," said Will, smiling. "Do whatever you like. You can take some rowboats, go to shore. But only for one day. Remember, I'm sure some of you might have some family around here you want to see.

The crew all shouted "Yargh!" and threw there hats off as they lowered some rowboats

"Do you fear death?" asked young William in a strange voice, walking bent over. Then he stood tall and waved his hands around "Yargh!"  
Will burst out laughing "Oh no, it's Davy Jones!" he said in fake fear. He then turned to face Elizabeth. "You told him everything? About our adventures?"

She smiled. "Yes, everything!" she laughed.  
William ran to the wheel of the ship "Yargh, me hearties! Hoist the anchor lads!" he said in his pirate voice.

"Yo ho yo ho, a pirates life for me" came a voice from behind .Will stood behind his son, smiling "So, you want to a pirate, just like me?"

"Yes, I want to the best pirate there has ever been!" said William. "But I will never be as great as Jack Sparrow."  
Will frowned and tilted his head to the side a little "Jack Sparrow?" he said.

"Yeah, Mother told me about him… and you got to meet him!"

"Yeah, Jack was very remarkable. I wonder where he is now?" said Will, looking off into the far sea.

"Probably drinking rum." said his son with a laugh.

"Yes, I'm sure he is," answered Will. "I kind of miss him, even though he put my life in danger more than once and traded me to Davy Jones to settle his debt, and using me to save his own skin, and ruining my wedding… he was alright."

"Why don't you try and find him?" asked William.

"Could do, but he could be anywhere." replied Will, tying his bandana tighter around his head.

William looked up at his father, let go of the wheel and whispered "Father, can I see it? The mark where your heart was…. you know?"

Will looked down at the little child. "Yargh, you sure about that?" he said in a jokey pirate voice. "Alright. Behold the scar where me heart was torn out in a sea battle, long ago."  
Will moved the neck of his white shirt to show a red scar around where he heart once was. It was faded, but still there.

"Wow!" said William "It's all true."  
Will looked up at the sky. "I need more time" he whispered. The morning sun had almost risen to the top of the sky. "It's no longer dawn. Soon it will be mid-day."

"What is it, Father?" said William.

"Nothing" smiled Will.


	2. Chapter 2

The ocean wave hit against the ship, rocking it gently from side to side. A cry from the gulls above pierced the bright sky. Will looked down at his son and wished he could stay on land forever. He used to think it would be easy, sailing across the wide sea, helping the souls. But now he had a son, it changed everything.

"Will!" came Elizabeth's voice, who was waving her hands from the other side of the ship.

Will came running over with his son. "What is it?"

"Well, I made a picnic for us," she smiled. I thought you might be hungry and missing some good food?"

"Well, darling, I don't need to eat" he said sheepishly, his lips twisting as he hoped she would not mind.

"Oh," she said a little sadly. "Well, that's fine."

"No, I will eat," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I have not tasted food for a long time. I do miss it."

"Great! I will go and get the picnic basket!" William shouted. He ran towards the row boat and attempted to lower it down. "Father you're invited to." He smiled broadly.

"Well, thanks! I really do miss food." He walked over to help lower the row boat, his vast coat flying in the wind.

Elizabeth leant across the side of the ship and looked down into the blue water. She then looked up and smiled beautifully across the sea. Will stood watching her - her hair blowing in the sea wind, the sunlight shinning on her cheeks. His heart sank as he remembered he would have to leave soon.

They went into the row boat and back onto land. Will almost stumbled once back on land after he had walked on a ship's deck for so long. It was a strange feeling, being back on solid land once more. They walked up the sand dunes to a grassy spot which was high above the beach with a view of the vast sea and beyond.

As they all sat down, Will asked, a little confused, "Where's the food?"

"Here!" exclaimed William pulling a basket which had been hidden in the grass. He dragged the basket and swung open the lid before he started pulling out bottles of rum, bread, meat and chesses. The food and drink was passed around apart from old rum bottle which was filled with water. This was of course given to William.

"When can I drink rum?" said William disappointedly. "I want to be just like a pirate!"

Will was just about to drink when he looked down to see his son waiting excitedly for an answer. Will still had the bottle to his mouth when he mumbled "Umm, when you a little older."

William sighed and grabbed some bread instead.

Bootstrap certainly enjoyed the taste of food once more, and had already wolfed down two slices of bread and cheese.

"What happened, Father, when you were out at sea? Tell me everything!" William demanded excitedly, tugging on his dad's shirt sleeve.

Will paused before answering. "A lot happened. I can not remember it all."

"Please try to remember" said William softly.

Will smiled "Alright, but it a very long story." He sat cross-legged with his son as he started the tale, William watching absorbedly, holding on the each word he said.

**

"After I had said goodbye to your mother, me and the crew went to the other world. Your mother probably told you about "Up is Down", right? Well, we sailed the vast seas, travelling for miles and giving permission to the souls in the world of the Afterlife to pass through Davy Jones' Locker, where they could rest in peace. We help them go in the right direction.

But it's not as simple as just pointing the way ahead. There were many, many souls. Some scared and confused, some were harder to help than others. I never knew so many people died at sea.

I can not remember the numbers we had helped over the years. We were a small crew, but the sea was on our side and she helped us sail our ship well and with ease.

Davy Jones' Locker is a hash place. We never went too near it; even though Davy Jones is dead, all his enemies still remain there. We are still not sure how to save them. The Locker is a place of torment Davy Jones created to place his enemies in. For each different enemy, the Locker changes to what the person hates the most. When Jack Sparrow was stranded there, he was surrounded by just endless sky and sand which stretched on for miles and miles.

I wanted to get rid of the Locker, and now that I am the captain of the _Dutchman_ and in charge of the souls, I could change it. But Davy Jones' cold hatred had placed a curse on the Locker so if any future captains of the _Flying Dutchman _tried to alter it, they could not.

There was only one choice I had to make. I had to go on land, into the Locker.

Now you may say but I'm not allowed to go land or I will fail the task. But the Locker is not a land of mortals. At first, I thought I should not go into the Locker, but I knew I had to. So I did.

As soon as I trod on the ground everything became dark. I looked back to my ship as a sheet of purple and black smoke covered my sight. Everything was became swallowed the darkness until the ground before me lit up in a bright yellow and orange glow. I looked down there were shapes of stone in some sort of puzzle with words telling me where to go what to do. Nothing was in control or made sense! On every stone I strode on, a new one would appear with another order. I had to make a choice: to follow it or ignore it and tread on another one. On one of the stones I fell off and into the darkness and I could not step on the dark areas which surrounded me.

I fell though it, falling for so long until I was fell from above back onto the stones somehow. I'm not sure how long I was there for, but it must have been days. After many stones appearing one appears which was far away from the others and glowed the brightest. But it was so far from the other I would have to jump as I walked closer to the stone, the rock slabs behind me began to crumble and fall in to the dark. This gave me no time to figure out how to get to the far stone and this forced me to run and jump for it.

I was only close enough to grab onto the side of the stone. With little strength in my arms I needed to try to pull myself up to stand on the stone slab. I was hanging there for a while, trying to swing my body. I thought I was not going to make it, I really did. I remember feeling the cold slab of rock above me; my fingers were starting to lose their grasp when I swung my foot up and somehow just about pulled myself up. As I stood on that rock I looked down and I saw an inscription of carved writing, saying "Thy pirate of the sea reborn, the deceased land of the Locker be ahead." The stone fell, as did I.

I awoke to find myself on warm sand and I squinted as the sun beamed down. At once, I got to my feet and turned back to see my ship beyond, the black mist gone, and the land that was the Locker was no more. All that remained was a small island of sand and a few palm trees which blew in the breeze. I knew I had to be tested to see if I could survive the Locker in order to change it.

I returned to my ship and the crew. The land was gone and the people who dwelled in the Locker were free. We saw some souls in boats rise from the sea and sail away from the land of where the Locker once was. They were now free, and we could continue our mission."

**

Will took his rum bottle and drunk it all down in one gulp. William looked up at his father in absolute awe

"Really, you went into the Locker by yourself!? You're really brave! I wish I was there! I wish I had that adventure."

Will smiled. "It was pretty scary, son. But a pirate has to do what a pirate has to do."

"Which is to get rid of ol' Slimy-face's Locker!" cried William, jumping up and down and kicking sand everywhere, unfortunately all over the picnic.

Elizabeth looked frightened as she stared at her husband. "Will I can not believe all the danger you went though! Please be careful when you go back." She leaned forward, her eyes open wide.

"I will be fine, dear. Sometimes, we have to go though things which we don't want to go though. It's just what a pirate's life is all about."

"I can't believe such things could happen! Is it really more than just shipping souls, Will?" she replied, this time leaning back looking a little more relaxed.

"Yes it is," said Will. "The other world is very different from here."

He watched Bootstrap take another piece of bread and wipe the sand off it with his hand before continuing.

"There were times when it felt like I was at sea forever. Some of the voyage was hard work, much harder than being a blacksmith. Other times were lonely and the days dragged on."

"What other dangers did you find father?" asked William.

Will smiled "Well, there are some more stories I can tell you of our journey. But are you brave enough to hear them?"

"I'm not scared" he replied defiantly.

"Let me see then …" said Will, trying to remember the past.


End file.
